


Kneel

by asswind



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Brooding Alucard, Catholic Guilt, Catholic!Trevor, Childhood Memories, Deep down they're both softies for each other, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post Season 2, Priest!Alucard, Rough Sex, Smut is in Chapter 3, They both really need a hug, Top Alucard, Trauma, Trevor confesses his sins, bottom trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asswind/pseuds/asswind
Summary: Out of respect for the moron, Alucard had kept his distance from Trevor's childhood home. Some pain was meant to stay buried and no one understood that more than the dhampir. But he figured it was time to chase the ghosts of Trevor’s past. Maybe they would be better company than he was.__________________________AKA Alucard goes snooping through the Belmont home and stumbles upon a hidden chapel in the woods. But what happens if Trevor comes back and is ready to finally confess his sins? Guess you'll find out.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	1. Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. This is my first work of fanfiction, ever! I got this prompt from my dearest friend. Thank you to her for inspiring me and proofreading this work. I'm always open to constructive criticism, so please send it my way.  
> There will be two chapters in this work. The first one is from Alucard's point of view and the second from Trevor's. The sexy stuff will happen in the second chapter, so be patient.  
> Some of this is lightly influenced by the confession booth scene in Fleabag S2E4. God that was hot. Enjoy!

Alucard was getting bored of reading. It was all he had been doing in the months since Sypha and Trevor had left. After making his way through his father’s library (thrice) and curiously poking through the Belmont collection, he thought it was time for a change of scenery. That’s why he suddenly found himself walking through the decimated threshold of Trevor’s childhood home.

Out of respect for the moron, Alucard had kept his distance. Some pain was meant to stay buried and no one understood that more than the dhampir. But he figured it was time to chase the ghosts of Trevor’s past. Maybe they would be better company than he was.

He ran his cold fingers over the splintered bannister in the main foyer. The staircase had since crumbled, along with most of the upper floors. He tried to picture just how extravagant it must have been. A small giggle caught Alucard’s attention. He followed the distant sounds of childish laughter through the barren hallways. The laughter ceased as he approached a small room near the kitchens.

“Of course this was your bedroom, you pig,” Alucard chuckled. The room was tiny, but everything a child would have needed. Trevor’s bedframe was still intact, covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Alucard tested his weight on the frame and it managed to hold him. He plopped down, sighed, and closed his eyes. He could see children darting around each other, tossing toys, as they weaved through the labyrinth of corridors; adults murmuring and servants bustling into the kitchen. The smell of roasted beast clung to the air. Then as soon as the vision had come, it was gone. Darkness. Alucard opened his eyes only to catch a glimpse of a small dark-haired shadow run past the doorway. Only a piece of what Trevor used to be.

“You really did have a childhood, didn’t you Belmont? I’m sorry it was cut so short.”

Alucard’s yellow eyes drifted out into the old rose gardens. He could see the remnants of the bushes framed through the decaying wall of the bedroom. Something caught his eye. He decided to investigate.

“Well this is a curious discovery,” Alucard hummed to himself. A small, secluded chapel loomed at the edge of the woods. “It’s the only structure on the grounds that is still intact.” The Belmont crest was carved intricately into the wooden door. He traced his hand over the design, chills suddenly running down his spine. Oh, how he secretly wished he could trace the crest upon Trevor’s tunic.

The dhampir threw his weight into the door. It took him a handful of times to finally get it to budge. He stumbled into the chapel and, to his surprise, found that everything was remarkably untouched. Melted candle wax, frozen, still dripped toward the floor, attached to a grand chandelier. The stained glass windows still twinkled in the moonlight. The vaulted ceilings towered over him. He wondered if humans liked feeling this small compared to the “mightiness” of God. The only sound that could be heard was the click of his heels against the cracked marble tiles. He counted three rows of pews as he made his way toward the altar, dust lingering on his fingertips.

The altar stood as a testament of the grandeur that the Belmont family had once possessed. The scene that lay before Alucard was not one that was familiar to him, but he recognized it to be rather exquisite. A rectangular, white marble table stood up to his hips in front of him. Gold encrusted candelabras stood neglected in each corners of it. Large maroon drapes cradled the altar and highlighted the looming cross that was centered on the wall. It was embellished with hand-carved scenes of what Alucard could only assume to be stories from the scripture. He could never fully understand the human need for religion. How truly ironic it was that he was standing here, relishing the beauty of it all but embodying the very evil that religion warned of. He huffed a small laugh at the thought.

With a sigh, Alucard rested his palms onto the chilled marble slab. He hung his head between his shoulders and golden hair draped over him like a shroud. He attempted to picture what a Sunday mass would have looked like for the Belmont family. Trevor wearing his finest tunic, kneeling with his fingers clasped together, confessing his darkest secrets to his Lord. A shaky breath escaped the dhampir. If only he had a higher being to confess to: of what his heart yearned for the most.

He felt like an imbecile. Never once had he gotten lonely during his travels in the past. He roamed the country as his father did, searching for scientific knowledge of humans and monsters alike. It wasn’t until those two loud-mouthed fools had awoken him that he realized he had been thwarting himself from accepting the human part of himself. Truly ignoring the only part of human existence that mattered: companionship. He had gotten a taste of it with Trevor and Sypha, and now he was alone yet again: stewing in his own self-pity and forcing himself to live amongst ghosts. The only things he had left of them were the ruins that they had created together.

Alucard brought down a shaking fist to the marble. “Why did they have to leave to save the fucking countr—.”

Footsteps. Shit. How had he not heard them? The door to the chapel started to creak. Alucard jolted up and searched around. To his left, he saw it: the small, mahogany confession booth. In a blink of an eye, he was silently tucked away and the chapel door snapped open. Heavy boots and a heavy sigh echoed against the entryway. The dhampir took in a calculated breath. He smelled fresh leather, sweat and the smallest hint of gruit. He knew that scent anywhere. It was Trevor.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back! This chapter is from Trevor's point of view.  
> Oops, I had originally planned on two chapters, but this is a classic case of getting carried away. Buckle up, folks.  
> (Super sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Isolation has me motivated again.)

Trevor knew that Alucard was sulking around the grounds somewhere. He had seen the dainty footprints in the snow and the imprint of his pristine, bony ass on his bed. It was just typical of him to go snooping. Trevor had figured it would be only a matter of time before curiosity had gotten the best of the vampire.

The Morning Star jingled slightly against Trevor’s hip as he strolled through the rose garden. All of the bushes had since dried up, but their presence was still haunting. He recalled how his mother would prune them all afternoon in the blistering summer sun. She always refused help. A stubborn woman she was, but a loving one at that. Trevor disliked the sudden pang of melancholy that ate at his heart and shook it away. The hunter suddenly caught sight of the vampire’s tracks. They were leading him to the old family chapel.

_ Now what would a fucking vampire possibly get out of praying to God?  _ Trevor thought.  _ I swear, if I find him in a pile of ashes… _

He noticed that the wooden door had been left ajar. As he approached it, he heard a distant thud from within.  _ That toothy asshole better not break anything.  _ The door creaked as he pushed it completely open. He sighed deeply at what he saw. It was as if he had taken a step back into the past. The chapel was just as he had remembered it. Everything was in its place. Even the Bibles were still tucked away in the pews. Trevor felt the corner of his lips twitch into a smirk. He fucking loathed going to mass.

The man slowly made his way around the silent room, taking notice to the disturbance of the dust on the back of each pew.  _ Where are you, you vampire bastard?  _ The hunter knew he was being watched. Honestly, he found it quite amusing that Alucard was hiding from him. There weren’t many hiding places within the chapel. No nooks or corners to take refuge in. Then it hit him _. That sly sack of shit is in the fucking confession booth, isn’t he? Oh, this is rich.  _ Trevor couldn’t help himself. He was going to milk this for all it was worth.

He approached the booth with quiet footsteps. A footprint was evidently smudged on the tiles just before the door on the right. Trevor made his way into the left side of the booth, slamming the door behind and plopping down on the tiny bench with a huff.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” Trevor started. He paused, waiting for a response. Nothing. “It’s been decades since I was last trapped in this box. I’m sure you’d be upset to know that I’m not much of a practicing Catholic these days. Especially considering my whole family is dead and you were among them.

“I’ve made some new friends though. I think you’d even be fucking proud of me. We’re, uh, a rather motley crew. Bunch of weirdos who banded together to save the human race. If that’s not God’s work then I’m not really sure what is. But that’s not why I’ve sinned.”

Trevor was really pushing it with where he wanted to drag this confession. All this mindless blabbing had him forgetting how starved he was for...him. Those months away had taken a toll on Trevor. Without the constant back and forth banter, he realized rather quickly that he missed it: missed him. He could only assume how lonely it had been for Alucard, cooped up within the ruins. Despite having Sypha around, providing him with a physical intimacy that he had never had, there was still something missing. Day after day, a feeling gnawed at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know if it was time to face his ghosts from the past or if it was the fact that Alucard had been haunting his dreams. Regardless, he knew that he needed to return to the castle. 

Trevor knew he was going to cross a line with Alucard, but he frankly didn’t give a damn. He knew the bastard was listening intently from the other side.  _ What better way to speak your truth than with a captive audience, hm? _

“I can’t get him out of my bloody head, Father,” Trevor shifted his weight and rested his arms on his knees. “He’s been haunting my dreams. Constantly poking through my thoughts. Sypha told me to return home to battle my demons. But I know why I really came back. I came back for him,” Trevor held his breath. There it was, out in the open. But no noise from the other side of the metal screen.  _ Keep at it. He’ll cave sooner or later. Or you’ll just embarrass yourself to death. _

“Every time I close my eyes, he’s there. He taunts me, tricks me into thinking he’s close. Oh, how I wish he was fucking close,” the hunter chuckled. “The true sin here, Father, is that sometimes I even dream... of him at my throat. Feeding.” Trevor paused. Still no noise from Alucard. “What a fucking embarrassment I am to the Belmont name. Letting a vampire willingly feed from a Belmont. Hah.”

The door to Trevor’s side of the booth was suddenly ripped open. Moonlight flooded in, as did the luminescence of two piercing yellow eyes. Trevor gulped as he realized that Alucard had finally heard enough of his bantering and practically torn the door from its hinges. “Ah, there you are. What took you so long?” Trevor relaxed back into the bench and cocked his head, a crooked smirk on his face. Alucard didn’t seem very enthused. His eyes were sunken and dark, his pale face worn and tired. He seemed…hungry.

“Were you speaking the truth, Belmont?” Alucard’s brows furrowed as he snarled Trevor’s family name.

“The truth? Oh, let’s see, about which part? The part where I used to be a devout Catholic or the part where I dreamt of you feasting upon my neck as if it were a mutton leg?”

Alucard’s eyes darkened. They began to shift to a deep crimson. He truly was starving and clearly not looking for jokes. Trevor decided to drop his pride and the antics and be serious with the vampire, for once. “Yes. It’s the truth. You think even a Belmont could lie in a house of God?” Trevor paused, waited for Alucard’s next move. “I can only imagine how long it’s been since you’ve fed properly.” 

“You’d truly be stupid enough to let me feed from you, Belmont?” Alucard spat. “Do you even know what you’re suggesting?” Alucard’s deep voice trembled and echoed through the chapel. His fists were visibly shaking. Trevor rose to his feet and ducked out of the booth, coming practically nose to nose with the dhampir.

“Well, I don’t really believe you’re in a position to decline now, are you?” Trevor shrugged. Alucard all but growled, obviously considering the offer. He was battling with himself.

“Look if you don’t want dinner, then I’ll gladly hop on my horse and trot away.” Trevor slid away from Alucard and strolled over to the altar. “I came back to check on your lonely vampire arse, but here you are calling me stupid.” He leaned over the marble stretch of altar and rested on his elbows. While looking up at Jesus, bloodied and nailed to the cross, he muttered, “I also came back because I truly did miss you.”

He could feel the tense silence radiating through the chapel. When he glanced back in Alucard’s direction, he noticed that not only was he not where he originally stood, but had somehow magically appeared standing directly behind the hunter.  _ Some shitty instincts I’ve got.  _

Now leaning his back against the altar, Trevor stared into those piercing red eyes, waiting for a response. To his surprise, he watched Alucard’s expression relax, his brows unfurling into more of a questioning look than a threatening one. 

“Have I truly haunted your dreams?” 

“Stop your smirking, you half blooded beast. You know damn well that I meant what I said.”

“You would’ve gotten away with lying if your blushing hadn’t given you away.” Alucard was simply poking at Trevor now. He had already had enough.

“I think you enjoy taunting me more than piercing your fangs into my delicate neck,” Trevor crossed his arms, challenging Alucard to make a move. “You got close to doing it once. Don’t trust me enough not to stake you this time?”

Within an instant, there was a hand wrapped tightly around his throat. He damn near fell backwards from the force. Alucard bent over him and tightened his grip, keeping him balanced. 

“Give me one fucking reason as to why I should trust you. You and Sypha left me here to rot in this desolate wasteland. Alone,” Alucard growled, his eyes piercing and pained. “How am I supposed to trust that you won’t leave me again?”

In that moment, Trevor’s heart lurched and broke.  _ He truly thought that we were never coming back.  _ Before he could stop, his hand reached through the cascade of yellow hair and placed his palm against Alucard’s cheek. It was surprisingly soft and warm under his touch. Alucard subconsciously loosened the grip on his throat. 

“We never meant to hurt you. I thought that leaving you with the estate would keep you occupied while we travelled. I know the ghosts that haunted these halls, and yours. I’m so sorry, Adrian.” The dhampir jerked his head back at hearing his name, but Trevor kept a strong grip. “I promise I’ll never leave you again.” 

That was all that Trevor had to say. The silence rang in his ears as he waited for Alucard’s response. The grip on his throat disappeared and Alucard took a step back, towering over the hunter. His demeanor had shifted. A shiver of anticipation ran through Trevor. 

“Then kneel.” 


	3. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG hello pals!  
> I'm finally back with Chapter 3! I'm sorry it only took me a whole year to do it.   
> This chapter flip flops between both POVs. It's very spicy. I hope ya'll are ready for it. I don't think you are. 
> 
> Just a quick thank you for reading and keeping up with this piece. I really enjoyed writing it (after lots of extensive smut research after realizing I didn't know how to write smut) and hope you enjoy it too. Comments and feedback are always welcomed. Happy reading!

A long finger pointed at the tile in front of a pair of mildly polished boots.

_ Holy shit. This isn’t a joke.  _ Alucard wasn’t joking. Trevor wasn’t joking. This was truly going to happen. Trevor could feel his mind tumbling over it, trying to conjure a way out. But as he stood there, brain short circuiting, he realized that he didn’t want a way out. He wanted this. Alucard needed him, and he needed Alucard in return. 

Trevor hesitantly obeyed the request and slowly eased himself onto his knees. He didn’t break contact with those soul-piercing eyes as he cautiously lowered himself to the floor in front of the dhampir. With a snap of Alucard’s fingers, the chapel suddenly came alive. Candle light now flickered from every candelabra in every corner, illuminating the two of them in a soft orange glow. It was then that Trevor could see the full extent of Alucard’s true need: sunken cheeks, seemingly bruised circles underlined his eyes. 

Alucard’s breath hitched and the corner of his mouth lifted in a lustful grin. “In my lifetime, I never thought that I’d ever see a Belmont submit before a vampire.”

Those words would’ve mightily stung if Trevor had not been so wholly focused on the fact that Alucard was closing in.

“Yeah, well let’s not pretend that my ancestors aren’t currently rolling over in their graves.” Golden locks shrouded him as crimson eyes danced around the sight of Trevor, flushed and lips parted. The dhampir knelt in front of him, still the towering man. Knee to knee, they were so close that they shared the same breath. Alucard smelled of pine, white wine, and wet leaves on a rainy day.  _ I could easily drown in the scent of him.  _

Alucard rested his hands softly upon Trevor’s chest. To the hunter’s surprise, he could feel warmth radiating from the dhampir. It surrounded them both and was welcomed as the quiet snow softly blanketed the chapel. Long fingers began to push the animal hides from Trevor’s shoulders, exposing his new dark tunic. The dhampir released a soft hum as his eye locked onto the Belmont crest that was embroidered over Trevor’s heart. A stiff Trevor watched as Alucard slowly traced over the crest, losing himself in the twists and turns like a maze. Alucard flicked his eyes to Trevor’s once again; a brand new hunger hanging in the air between them. Trevor felt his heart begin to race and visibly gulped down his nervousness, hoping to banish it as he finally let go of whatever shred of apprehension he so desperately clung to. For whatever it was worth, he realized that he completely belonged to Alucard; in soul and body.

_________

“I can hear your blood, Belmont. I can feel it rushing through your veins. If I knew any better, I’d say you’ve been anticipating this.” Alucard began to slowly work at the buttons on the tunic. “Craving it.” He inhaled deeply into the crook of Trevor’s neck and received a deep, hushed groan. With Trevor’s tunic unbuttoned, Alucard pushed it from his shoulders and it landed in the pile with his hides. 

No matter how many times Alucard had seen the man bare his chest, the sight never failed to be anything less than breathtaking. He was built like a God; ripples of muscle wrapping every surface of him, save for the soft patch of dark hair that trailed down in between his hips. Alucard stole a moment to admire this act of stubborn submission.

He could tell that the cold of the chapel hit Trevor like a punch to his chest. Goose pimples began trailing up his arms and his nipples hardened in the icy air. His hot breath rose in plumes to fill the space between them.

“Are you going to get down to business or are you going to stare at my nipples the entirety of the evening?” Trevor huffed to break the silence. Alucard smirked and let out a soft chuckle.

“Never been one for foreplay have you, Belmont?”

“Haven’t really found the need for it, no.” 

“Hmm, pity,” the dhampir answered with a dismissive hum, dragging his fingers softly up the valley of toned abdominal muscles. Watching the spasming muscles beneath was fascinating indeed.

“So vampires prefer to play with their food? Duly noted.”

“Not everyone so willingly offers themselves to a vampire, you know.” Alucard’s slowly drifted his strong hand upward and closed around Trevor’s throat, this time tilting his head for better access. “Only those who are truly desperate to know what it feels like…,” Alucard pressed a kiss against Trevor’s pulse. “...are the ones who whore themselves to vampires.” 

Trevor let out a growl. “I’m not your whore,” he barked with harsh, honest bite.

Alucard retreated and gripped Trevor’s chin, yanking it so they were eye to eye and close enough that Alucard swore he could taste the hunter already. 

“But aren’t you, Belmont? Here you kneel before me, chest bared, ripe and ready as a virgin.” The muscles of Trevor’s chest rippled as he bit down on his blooming arousal. Alucard could smell it dripping off of him. “How beautiful you are, wanting and waiting. So sinful.” 

The dhampir began trailing more kisses down Trevor’s neck. A large hand suddenly became tangled in Alucard’s golden hair and a low moan echoed through the chapel. Trevor’s neck was alight with blushing passion, seering the dhampir’s lips as he tried not to simply take the man right then and there. But he needed to know that Trevor was still consenting. Needed to see it in his eyes. So he pulled back one last time.

“Do you still want this?” Alucard took a deep breath, staring into the man’s icy blue eyes. “Once I start, I don’t think I’ll want to stop.” He traced the line of the brutal scar over Trevor’s eye then down toward his full mouth. To his surprise, Trevor let him explore the soft landscape of his lips. His thumb dragged the bottom lip to expose strong, sharp teeth. It was then that Trevor quickly took Alucard’s thumb into his exposed mouth. The man sucked his thumb so thoroughly that he could’ve sworn his cock felt it too. The dhampir let out a broken sigh, heat spreading across his cheeks. Trevor never once broke their stare and let go of Alucard’s thumb with a wet pop. 

“Just don’t kill me, you bastard,” Trevor answered with a shit-eating grin. That was all the confirmation that Alucard needed to bend himself over the hunter, expose his neck with a rough tug of his dark mane, and sink those fangs deep within his veins.

__________

Trevor couldn’t breathe. His breath had been ripped from him the moment he felt Alucard’s needled fangs sink into his neck. There was quick, sharp pain but then it melted away into excruciating pleasure. Stars danced in front of his eyes and euphoria flooded every inch of his body. It was as though he was everything and nothing at all. Nothing mattered except the quick draw and pull of the mouth latched to him. He felt himself reaching for Alucard to ground himself and to keep himself from tipping over, but the dhampir already held him so strongly as if he would never let go. 

The sensations that raked over his body were overwhelming. All Trevor could do was surrender to the abyss and he was more than happy to comply. Then, as quickly as it had arrived, it was gone. 

Somehow, Trevor had become limp and boneless and had ended up with his back against the freezing tile, his head supported by Alucard. He blinked away the stars and his sight slowly came back to him. What he found staring back at him was the most beautiful sight he had ever had the pleasure to behold.

The flickering candles displayed the scene before him. Alucard’s pupils were so dilated that his eyes had turned from crimson to black. His mouth was hinged open, sharp canines glistening in the soft light, dripping with Trevor’s blood. A pointed tongue reached out to lick the remainder of his meal off of his lips, but missed a drop as it hit Trevor’s chest. Slowly, Trevor flicked a finger across his sternum, gathered up the wasted blood, and sucked his own finger into his mouth. The sound that ripped from Alucard was primal, animalistic. Before Trevor had even realized it, Alucard had scooped him off the ground and tossed him onto the white marble altar. 

Finding his balance, Trevor held those once golden eyes for a moment, reminding himself why he was here and who he was with. Why he had returned to the ghostly ruins of what he used to call home, only to find that he sought it within the strong pale face of a half-blooded immortal warrior. He really wished that he felt any ounce of nervousness. Wished that he was having second thoughts over the lithe predator that stalked toward him with his own blood smeared across his chin. But the honest to God truth was that he only wanted Alucard to devour him completely.  _ Body and soul, I am his and he is mine.  _ Alucard let out another growl. Trevor guessed that he had accidentally said that out loud. 

“You are mine, Belmont. And I am yours. From now until the end.” Alucard then captured the hunter’s lips into a searing kiss. Trevor kissed the dhampir as if his life depended on it. He tasted of iron and wine. Honey and pine. Hungry tongues danced against each other, battling for dominance. It was no surprise when Alucard won the war.

Trevor’s legs wrapped around Alucard, trapping him and bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Alucard groaned into the hunter’s mouth and ground down his hips, sending waves of arousal jolting through both of them. Trevor could feel that the dhampir was as incredibly hard as he was.  _ I can’t believe that vampire bastard was holding out on me this whole time.  _ Trevor wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around Alucard’s pretty, and seeming massive, cock.

Despite the dull weariness, Trevor pushed himself from the ledge of the altar and swung Alucard’s hips to take his place against it. A surprised, ravenous smirk lit up Alucard’s face.  _ I’ll rip that bloody smirk right off his face. _ But, to his dismay, he soon realized that the lack of blood and the sudden burst of movement had him swaying and bracing himself against a rush of dizziness. 

“Trevor, take it easy,” Alucard remarked after catching the man. “You lost a lot of blood.”

Trevor huffed a soft, frustrated laugh against the dhampir’s collarbone, dizziness temporarily halting him. “And who’s fault might that be, exactly?” A soft grip in his hair had him pulling back to meet Alucard’s worried face. 

“I told you I wouldn’t be able to help myself.”

Trevor’s spinning brain was still catching up with him. “Wait. Did you just call me by my given name?”

“And what if I did? You called me by mine.” Alucard ran his delicate fingers through Trevor’s already mussed up hair. 

“Are you going soft on me, vampire?” 

“Hmm,” the dhampir hummed against Trevor’s ear. “Far from it, my dear.” He then felt Alucard’s hard length grazing his own through their trousers, desperately reaching for some kind of relief.  _ Definitely not soft.  _ Alucard caught his earlobe in a playful bite.  _ This bastard is going to be the death of me. _

“I can help with the fatigue. But only if you’re ready for the consequences.”

“Oh?” 

“Drink from me,” Alucard purred, the sound absolutely disarming Trevor.  _ Fuck.  _

“I won’t become your mindless vampire slave, will I?” 

“Not quite,” Alucard answered as his hand began to trail down Trevor’s side. “Vampire blood acts as an aphrodisiac. You’ll practically be begging me to fuck you.” The dhampir emphasized his meaning by firmly grasping the tent that gaped from Trevor’s breeches. 

“Did I ever give you the notion that I wouldn’t beg?” Trevor let his head fall from his shoulders, giving into the wonderful friction. “I’ll have to do better.”

A chuckle from the dhampir, then, “I’ll stop you when you’ve had enough.” Alucard chomped onto his own wrist, blood bubbling to the surface, and offered his arm to the wide-eyed, curious man. “Drink.”

_ Lord, help me. There’s no coming back from this.  _

Trevor latched onto Alucard’s wrist without hesitation. The blood was scalding and satisfying as it trickled down his throat. He noticed the sudden rush of energy and the dizziness dissipated. Soon, it was replaced by overwhelming lust and abandon. Trevor had never craved anyone as much as he craved the gorgeous being that loomed over him, willingly giving his blood as an offering. It was a drunkenness Trevor had never before achieved and knew there would be no true equal. He knew he would never be able to go without ever again.

_________

Alucard ripped his wrist away from the hunter, who stared at him with pupils as dark as the night sky. “I told you there would be consequences.”

“I’m through with talking.” It was then in one lightning quick movement that Trevor had loosened the dhampir’s trousers, pushed them down around his ankles, kneeled in front of him once more, and taken his weeping cock into his mouth. Alucard could only let loose an overdue sob and grip the altar for dear life. 

The feeling of Trevor’s mouth on him was better than any of his pent up, lonely fantasies. He dipped his eyes to watch the man as he fervidly sucked and worked his cock. One hand gripped him at his base and the other was supported on his hip. The lewd noises, the slurping and gagging, only drove Alucard further over the edge of madness. The noises that ripped from his throat were beyond his control. He felt his body begin to shudder, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to grab Trevor, choke him with his cock, and cum down the man’s throat. But he knew the hunter anticipated this. 

Trevor, after taking him down his throat one last time, pushed back from Alucard’s groin and stood up. He began making quick work of the laces of his own breeches. Taking in the sight of a fully nude Trevor, Alucard audibly gulped. He truly was a beautiful man. 

“Listen here,” Trevor stated, while he pumped his own glorious cock. “I want you to fuck me. Now.”

Stunned, the dhampir simply paused, chuckled and retorted, “Beg.”

The corner of Trevor’s mouth lifted in a wanton smirk, eyes clouded with desire. “Please, Adrian. Please bend me over this altar and fuck me until I don’t know my own name.”

“With fucking pleasure.”

Alucard promptly whipped Trevor over the altar, his perfectly pert ass exposed for the holy house to witness. If Alucard wasn’t an abomination, he’d be thanking God at this exact moment. He kicked Trevor’s legs apart with his boots. With no lubrication at his disposal, Alucard decided to improvise.

“Spread yourself.” Trevor obeyed. Alucard spat obscenely onto the man’s entrance. 

“Oh  _ fuck. _ ” 

Trevor held his position as Alucard worked him open with his fingers. First one, then two, and at last three. He played with the idea of letting Trevor fall apart on his fingers alone. He was already pushing back into him with abandon and need, so close to the edge already.  _ Patience.  _ There would be more time for them. And he would take his precious time breaking him apart, piece by piece, until there was nothing left but his pleas and the dhampir’s name on his tongue. What they needed was, quite simply, the rough fuck they both so desperately desired. 

Finally, Alucard deemed that the man was ready for him. He lined himself at Trevor’s entrance and paused. The hunter tossed his dark, glaring eyes behind him. 

“I swear to God, Adrian, if you don’t—”

Trevor’s moans rattled the stained glass windows of the chapel as Alucard slid himself home. 

After they spent a moment adjusting, their panting absolutely ragged, Alucard grabbed a fistful of dark hair and yanked Trevor so he could whisper into his ear.

“Swear to God. Scream to God. I don’t care. Just let him know how well I fuck you.”

Both men then lost themselves in each other, bodies and souls finally melding together as one as they plunged over the edge into eventual blissful oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was spicy ;)


End file.
